Promises
by pureheartdarkheart
Summary: What if all the Sailor Scouts not including the Starlights died and were rencarnated? What if Tuxedo Mask gave away his powers and his future? The rencarnations look nothing like the originals. Will they some how still be tied together? Serena made a pr
1. Proluge

Pure Heart: Sorry but we don't feel like doing any chatting now.

Dark Heart: yeah Sorry.

Pure Heart: here's the story….

What if all the Sailor Scouts (not including the Starlights) died and were reincarnated? What if Tuxedo Mask gave away his powers and future? The recarnations look nothing like the originals. Will they still some how be tied together? Serena made a promise. Will she be able to keep it…..even if its not really her? I'm Angel and this is my story.

Promises--Prologue

Eternal Sailor Moon dropped the Silver Crystal as her body collapsed to the ground. "Odango!" cried Sailor Star Fighter. She ran over to the shimmering heroine and took her in her arms.

"Seiya…." she said smiling weakly.

"Please don't leave me Odango!" Fighter didn't even try to stop her shaking shoulders or her shameless tears. Sailor Moon lifted her hand to Fighter's face, "We'll meet again….I promise."

"Odango…don't!"

"Take care of the Silver Crystal and the cats till we do." she said. The light around her angelic body grew dimmer and her body descended to nothing, nothing but little fading white circles.

"Odango, I promise, I will find you! I will protect you!" Fighter practically shouted. A ghostly figure appeared.

"Seiya….do you love her all that much?" the figure asked.

"Yes…but who are you?" asked Fighter feeling empty and confused.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, you only know me as Darien or Serena's boyfriend."

"Oh.." Fighter said as numbness consumed her. The sadness turning in.

"Since you love her so much then I'll give you my powers. They will turn you into a full man and you will be known as Tuxedo Starlight. You will also be her future and I will be her past. Do you want this?"

"Yes, yes I do." Fighter said honest and true. "Then take this rose." Darien said as he held out a single red rose. Fighter took it and blue lights surrounded her. She could feel her body becoming harder. Her soft curvy body becoming hard rippling plains, her lower body became straight and her thighs lost their thickness, her organs becoming male. The last ounce of women gone. A dark navy blue tuxedo covered Seiya's now male body. He was a guy till the day he died. A question rose to his lips.

"Darien, how will I find her?"

"Easy, she's Serena…..but also Angel."


	2. Worse!

Pure Heart: Hey Peeps! Just to let you know, Angel is based on me right down to the looks (her personality is a little but it's mostly Serena's) My name isn't Angel though it's Ashley!

Dark Heart: And I'm Storm (same thing with the personality except that it's with Amara's) My name's Brandye!

Pure Heart: Hey Brandye! Don't you wonder why we haven't gotten any reviews!

Dark Heart: Yeah I do.

Pure Heart: Makes Big Puppy Eyes Please Review!

Dark Heart: Backs Away Slowly Oh please Ashley not those eyes! I can't stand them! On to the story!

**Promises-Worse Than Serena!**

"Angel! Angel get up!" shouted a female voice through Angel's door. Across the bedroom a sleepy 15 year old slowly open her groggy emerald green eyes. Her ruby red hair fanned out on the pillow with the morning sun catching the golden blonde highlights.

"Do I have to Storm?" angel asked not bothering to move, forget getting up myself!' she thought.

"Yes you do!" shouted Storm who was becoming very annoyed. "Well too damn bad!" Angel yelled back and closed her eyes once again.

"Don't make me come in there, Kitten!" Storm warned. Angel's eyes opened, "But-but-WHAHHHH!" she wailed loudly.

"Can the water works Angel." Storm sighed as she walked through the door and jerked the covers from Angel's body. Storm picked Angel up and dropped her on the floor. This was Storm's method of waking her up every morning.

Angel got up and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. After she felt her teeth were white enough she exited the bathroom and walked into her closet. Angel looked over at Storm and smirked, "Um….you can leave now." said Angel as she grabbed her school uniform.

Storm frowned, "Forgive me for the complement!"

As she walked away Storm lowered her voice and mumbled, "Why couldn't I have gotten a Lesbian house mate?" Angel giggled as Storm closed the door. She dressed herself and then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Storm, what time is it?" Angel asked Storm. Storm looked up, her thigh length dirty blonde hair twirled around from the sudden movement and her azure blue eyes darting up at Angel.

"Well…..you've got five minutes before the final bell." Her answer was only the sound of the door slamming. Storm smiled.

Angel dashed in and out of people's way. She rounded a corner and was sent flying by an uneven edge in the pavement. She braced herself for impact, but she didn't fall face first into cold, hard pavement. Instead she fell onto someone. Angel opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Angel's face turned crimson, "Oh I'm sorry!" she cried as she pushed herself off the hunk of a man.

She then offered out her hand, which he took and she helped him to his feet. "Thanks I'm Seiya." he said brushing himself off. "You're very welcome. I'm Angel." she replied.

"Meow!"

"Oh and this is Luna." he said pointing to a black cat as she hopped up onto his shoulder. "Hey Seiya, your pocket is glowing. Bye!" Angel said running off.

Seiya found himself lingering back on what Darien had said.

Flashback

"Darien, how will I find her?" asked Seiya.

"Easy…..she is Serena but also Angel."

"That girl's name is Angel…." he thought to himself. "Did you even notice when that girl was close to you, the crystal was shinning. Very brightly too." Luna purred trying not to be heard.

"Yeah, but Darien said……Serena and Angel…." he sighed. "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" Luna urged.

"Just hush….he said it would be easy to find her because she is Serena but also Angel." Seiya breathed, still deep within his own thoughts. "She was clumsy enough to be Serena." Luna commented.

"Yep," Seiya looked down at his watch, "the bell rang five minutes ago….I bet she's not even there yet."

Angel came to a screeching halt because she almost ran past the Ice Cream Shoppe. "Oh!….there goes my lunch money." Angel said pulling out her two dollars to buy two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Angel sucked down some of her ice cream and then ran out of the Shoppe just as Seiya turned the corner. He blinked then blinked again.

"Yep…that's her alright!" he smiled.

"SHE'S WORSE THAN SERENA!" Luna cried, almost amazed that it was possible to be worse than Serena.

Seiya laughed, "Finally….I've found you Odango."

Special thanks to those who've reviewed:

The Dueling Fates

Bye-z-bye!


End file.
